FCRP Conference - Policy Segment
On the 1st day of the Summer Conference, around 3 hours in, Chairman Rodgers announced the "policy segment", where the Party Leader and Deputy Leader would announce some important policy updates for the next election. Leader Herman Van Rompuy opened the segment with the following words: "The Conservative Reformist Party is the fastest growing party in the current political field. There's no doubt about that. That is because we have delivered what we promised in our last manifesto. From proposing changes to the minimum wage regulations to introducing acts to fight homelessness and organized crime. The FCRP is the party of delivering and is the only strong and stable alternative. Today is not a manifesto launch, merely a sneak peak, if you will, of our manifesto. As we come into the election year, next year, we have bought our committee for policy back and are now in the process of updating our manifesto. The upcoming manifesto will prove that the FCRP is the only, sincere strong and stable alternative. Deputy Leader Barroso will walk you through some major policy announcements, changes and so forth." Jose Barroso then rose, walking to the podium: "While deciding policy, we have a strict code: does it serve all Falleens? if so, we then further question the policy. Please remember that. Our policy is, and always will be, delivered to serve everyone who resides in our Empire. The election year will be bitter, but we remain resolute in our ideals. '' ''Where to start - where to start. '' ''The Haalsian Civil War has been rolling on and developing with severe consequences. So let me make clear the FCRP's stance on the Haalsian Civil War. The FCRP, if elected, and the situation remains ongoing, will review and deploy military units, portraying the full might and power of the Empire, upon those who wish us harm. To all those Falleens and Haalsians who feel lost, unsafe, scared or frightened, we will fight this war - for you. Unlike this coalition of chaos, the FCRP would be willing to take action in the interest of the Empire but remains absolutely clear that we would only do it with support of the local populace. The FCRP would not authorize any actions which would destroy Haalsia, or kills innocent civilians. All action will be well calculated and considered carefully, but action will and must be taken. The government's lack of action has lead to many, many innocent deaths. We will put an end to the civil war. The right way. Those Three Fallen priests will be rewarded and we will remember them; religion is peaceful and does not interfere with war, any attack on religion is an attack on freedom! Leading on from that announcement, comes the military. The FCRP will repeal and remove the utterly stupid, Military Reform Act of 572AER. It has to go. The military has come too under-prepared and as we promised in our last manifesto we will stop cuts and actually have our military ready, prepared and well trained. More will be reveled in our manifesto. Our foreign policy will reassert the Empire as a superpower on the world stage. The Empire will take a lead role in calming the Caornum-Naorlum Civil War and assist in peace talks. The Islamic League & The Red Federation would be taught where the boundaries are laid. The Van Rompuy Doctrine would show the Empire is committed to stopping the spread of undemocratic, aggressive and dangerous alliances which put free people everywhere in harms way. The FCRP will take effective action on uniting the Empire. Various groups are trying to separate our Empire, against the conventions of our constitution. We will not allow any state to leave the Empire, against the wishes of all who reside there. An FCRP government would work alongside state governments to ensure all those who reside in the Empire are happy and local governments will be given more power to self-rule. And finally, on foreign policy. The Nilira Alliance and Falleentium will become closer enjoined. Falleentium will take a step up in its role as a superpower and show the world we still have what it takes to lead the free world. As a concluding thought, the Emperor, under an FCRP administration, would see greater appreciation through several national holidays and memorial days. It is time we restore patriotism. More information and detail will be reveled in our manifesto launch - during the campaign season. Thank you." Category:The Imperial Constitution